Mother's Little Helper
by Rubber-duckiesofdoom
Summary: The war's over - but Harry didn't win. Ginny contemplates the past few years, and ends her monolauge with a nice, simple, pill. Songfic, oneshot


Umm… well here it is, I hope you like it.

_**Mother's Little Helper**_

_What a drag it is getting old_

"_Kids are different today"_

_I hear ev'ry mother say_

_Mother needs something today to calm her down_

_And though she's not really ill_

_There's a little yellow pill_

_She goes running for the shelter of her mother's little helper_

_And it helps her on her way, gets her through her busy day_

"_This are different today"_

_I hear ev'ry mother say_

_Cooking fresh food for a husband's just a drag_

_So she buys an instant cake and she burns her frozen steak_

_And goes running for the shelter of a mother's little helper_

_And two helps her on the way, get her through her busy day_

_Doctor please some more of these_

_Outside the door, she took four more_

_What a drag it is getting old_

"_Men just aren't the same today"_

_I hear ev'ry mother say_

_They just don't appreciate that you get tired_

_They're so hard to satisfy. You can tranquilize your mind_

_So go running for the shelter of a mother's little helper_

_And four help you through the night, help to minimize your plight_

_Doctor please some more of these_

_Outside the door, she took four more_

_What a drag it is getting old_

"_Life's just much to hard today"_

_I hear ev'ry mother say_

_The pursuit of happiness just seems a bore_

_And if you take more of those, you will get an overdose_

_No more running to the shelter of a mother's little helper_

_They just helped you on your way through your busy dying day_

_- Mother's Little Helper, Rolling Stones_

Ginny's hand shook. So it had really come to this, then? Suicide? How had that hat ever put her in Gryffindor? Look at her now.

Indeed, she wasn't the outgoing, gorgeous, and fun girl that Hogwarts had produced. Five long years ago, she had stepped out of Hogwarts, full of life, ready to take on anything.

It seemed, though, that Fate had heard that particular thought of hers. That very day, Hogwarts had under-went a horrible attack from Voldemort's followers. Although this was before the demise of Harry, they seemed to sense they were close to the end of the war, so they decided to have a "celebratory" raid of Hogwarts. Many people had died, leaving Hogwarts destroyed. Suddenly, the world panicked. It seemed that as mad as Fudge was, he had always believed that somehow, as long as Hogwarts stood, everything would be fine.

Harshly, Ginny laughed. She remembered that last fight, the one that killed off almost all her family, only leaving Percy, the complete ass that he was, to join Voldemort. She had actually seen him win. Fighting at her side had been her fiancé, Harry. Late fiancé, that was. It seemed as if the world dimmed, when Harry died. She remembered staring in disbelief. He had survived Avada Kedevra once before, why was he not rising to continue the fight now? But when she turned to look at Voldemort, she truly knew this was the end. He slowly grew taller, and paler. His eyes flashed emerald (almost the same color of Harry's, but devoid of life) then back to red, but instead of the eerie red before, they were blood red. As red as the blood that gurgled slowly from Harry's mouth.

But that was years ago. She had learned to live in the streets, to hide from everything that was taking place. She learned about the Muggle world of drugs, and she lived off it. She rather liked the dingy streets. She would get her weekly tranquilizers, or sometimes E, and then shag people to pay for them. It was a pretty damn good life. Nobody had to ever know that she knew exactly what would be happening when the person next to her would get suddenly killed by an unknown jet of light. That was her filthy secret, the one that she tried to forget every day of her life.

Smiling, Ginny realized that now, she finally could forget it all. Before she could back down, she took the brightly colored pill from her right hand and threw it into her mouth. Now all she had to do was wait… then, sweet, sweet relief- no expenses either.

_A/N: Sorry people. I know I should be updating OBCandTT, but I'm just really depressed – see, I just found out that my "best friend" actually hates me (I had suspected it, seeing as she was always a complete bitch to me anyway) and my other friend is moving to Japan this summer. So… well yeah._

_RR please – I'm starting to rather like songfics, even though so far both have been very depressing. Ah well._


End file.
